


Unstoppable

by senheisei



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Tsundere Yamada, Yamada has a a Twitter yahknow, failed comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 11:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senheisei/pseuds/senheisei
Summary: He looked at the tweet again. Whinned Yuto's name between gritted teeth. But he liked and retweeted it anyway.





	Unstoppable

_"Who in Johnny's is so cute that you would be okay having as a girlfriend? "_

_Yuto: Yamada Ryosuke. My wife._

 

Ryosuke felt the blush creep on his face up to his ears when he passed through that tweet. He wasn't aware that Yuto had that kind of answer in an interview and it's making him fluster at the moment. Again.

 

He took a deep breath to calm his heart beats. He must be sick, he thought. It isn't normal to react like that over a certain tweet, and a certain answer that he has been hearing from Yuto for years.

 

He looked at the tweet again. Whinned Yuto's name between gritted teeth. But he liked and retweeted it anyway. He threw his phone on the couch in his unit, took a cushion and hit his head with it.

 

And that's when Yuto came in the scene.

 

"Ryosuke, what are you doing?"

 

"You!"

 

"Me? What? You're Johnny-san now?"

 

He grunted and attacked Yuto with a combination of slaps on his chest and arms.

 

"Why are you saying crazy things! Can you stop?"

 

"Why? Did I do anything wrong?" Yuto caught his hands to stop him from his attacks, although he still struggled to keep hitting his partner.

 

"Why are you saying things like that again?"

 

"Like what?"

 

"That tweet! That interview! Stop saying I'm your wife!"

 

"But you are my wife."

 

"Yutti!" he whinned again.

 

"What? What's wrong with that? I'm a proud hubby here!" Yuto chuckled then paused, changing the tone of his voice. "Are you not proud of me?"

 

He looked at Yuto and pursed his lips. "I-it's not that I'm not proud of you. It's just..." he once again felt himself blushing badly.

 

"You're cute when you blush and whine like that! I can't help myself but tease you more!" Yuto pinched his cheek.

 

"Stop it! It's embarrassing!"

 

"Ouch."

 

Yuto stopped and sat on the couch, heaving a sigh of disappointment.

 

"I'm just a proud hubby. Yamada Ryosuke, my wife, is the cutest, prettiest, most beautiful Johnny's we ever have. And this is what I'll receive in return?" his lover started sulking, sighing, then he heard Yuto sobbing.

 

He bit his lips and sat beside Yuto.

 

"I told you, it's not like that, Yutti. I'm sorry... ano... I'm h-happy."

 

Yuto looked at him, eyes teary.

 

"I-it's just that... can you make it a little less obvious? I mean, mom and dad are really freaking out when they hear you say that." he chuckled faintly. "Not that they disapprove you, but because they are afraid I'll never have a chance to give them a grandchild." he laughed lightly while gently wiping away the tears brimming on Yuto's eyes. "Let's wait for them to be prepared for this and not force it to them, okay?"

 

"I love you."

 

His eyes widen, his heart skipping beat.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You're really cute, my tsuntsun but loving wifey! I love you~" Yuto suddenly glomped at and hugged him.

 

He blushed again while struggling to get away. "Stop it, baka!"

 

"Ne, Ryosuke." suddenly, Yuto's voice sounded serious and he can't help but stop and listen. "Let's get married."

 

He felt himself about to faint from the bloodrush he's having. But the warm sensation on his face and ears, as well as Yuto's breaths and scent, makes him hold onto his consciousness.

 

"Yuto..."

 

"I love you."

 

"I... I just said let's wait! Mou! Stop making my heart go crazy!" he pushed his partner away but he only received a chuckle.

 

"You're really--"

 

"Cute! Fine! I know that. Happy now?" he puffed his cheeks while glaring at Yuto.

 

"Satisfied and happy." he was pulled again, but it was a gentle hug. "We'll wait. I'll definitely make you my wife."

 

"I'm a guy, in case you forgot."

 

"I love you."

 

His heart skipped another beat. That ticklish and warm sensation in his chest made him bury his face on his lover's chest.

 

"I love you, Ryosuke."

 

"I-I... love you, too." it was almost a whisper, but the sudden tight hug from Yuto confirms that it was still heard.

 

"Uwaa~ so cute!"

 

"Stop it, Yuto!"

 

"I want to eat you!"

 

"I said stop!"

 

"You keep saying 'stop' even though you like it."

 

"Because you--"

 

"I'll make you say, 'don't stop.'"

 

"Stop it alrea-- Yuto!"

 

Ryosuke squealed the moment Yuto carried him in the latter's arms and who knows how he will be made to say "don't stop."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by these tweets:
> 
> Tweet with Translation: https://twitter.com/CeliaSee/status/1114150487719317505?s=19
> 
> And the tweet with Yuto's answer: https://twitter.com/arym_yn/status/1114127678649425920?s=19


End file.
